Lithuania
'Basics' Lithuania has three physical GSM network operators, each of which operates prepaid services under a separate brand name with a separate web site. *'Telia '- prepaid brands: Extra and Ežys (English "hedgehog") *'Tele2' - prepaid brand: Pildyk (English "top up") *'Bitė' (English "bee") - prepaid brand: Labas (English "hi") There is also another mobile internet provider LRTC that uses WiMAX and 4G/LTE technology marketed under the brand name Mezon. In 2014 telecommunications start-up Widerfi introduced Local Breakout (LBO) technology. Thus people coming to Lithuania can still use their home operator's SIM card for voice and calls and switch only for data. Frequencies All three GSM networks cover the country in 2G on 900 and 1800 MHz. 3G is covered by Tele2 (74.2% on -95 dBm) and Onmitel (97.3% on -95 dBm) on 2100 MHz. Bitė (68.0% on -95 dBm) is covered on 900 and 2100 Mhz. 4G/LTE has started on Tele2 and Telia on 800, 1800 and 2600 MHz and covers around 90% of population in 2016. Bitė started in 2015 and covers 80% on the same frequencies. In 2016 additional spectrum for 4G/LTE on 900 and 1800 MHz was awarded. The operators are obliged to cover 97% by end of 2017. Coverage Generally there is a good 3G coverage across the country. You can find current and detailed information about coverage (GSM, UMTS and LTE) of all network operators here (except LRTC). It includes a map of all operators (you have to change layers) with expected GSM, UMTS and LTE coverage calculations based on measurements from an independent auditor. They have created a tool to evaluate mobile internet speeds from all operators for 3G and 4G connections in various locations across Lithuania. It is done by a special travelling car with internet modems for all operators. Additional info The three network operators sell their prepaid lines under different names: Pildyk, Labas and Ežys whose rates are amongst the lowest in all of Europe. Prepaid SIM cards are available in the brand stores of the network providers, at service stations, supermarkets, coffee shops, kiosks, newsstands and other agencies where you find top-up vouchers too. No ID or registration is needed for purchase. EU roaming: NO roam like at home The Lithuanian regulator has granted an exemption to the three major providers from the roam like home principle of the EU. Thus all operators will be allowed to apply surcharges to domestic rates for roaming in the EU and EEA beyond 15th June 2017, but at lower rates than before. 'Extra '''and '''Ežys (by Telia)' Telia Lithuania, formerly TEO, owned by the Swedish-Finnish Telia Group has the best overall coverage (97.3% on -95 dBm) in 3G: Telia LT Coverage Map. 4G/LTE covers already almost 99% of population in 2016 available to prepaid users without any surcharge. They offer two very similar prepaid brands is called Extra and "Ežys" ("hedgehog" in English). 'Availability ' The Extra and Ežys SIM is sold for €1.50 with the same credit preloaded. You can buy it in Telia stores (list) and at Iki, Rimi, Maxima supermarkets, at the kiosks, coffee shops and lots of other outlets where you can buy top-up vouchers too. All Extra and Ežys SIM cards are double-cut sized now (mini and micro). Ask for nano cards when buying if you need it. Telia Extra and Ežys SIM cards are quite similar but imply different data packages. The management of the SIMs are identical. Activation and validity When you purchase new Telia SIM card, you don't know your mobile number. You will get it after activation of your new SIM card. To activate your card, you should dial 1544. Listen to the voice menu; it will ask for a language (press "9" for English), then press "1" to activate the card and hear the mobile number acquired. It will say your mobile number to you. Get ready to write it down for future usage. The activation call is free. To check your balance, dial 1544 and press "2" in voice menu (for €0.03 per request). You will hear your account balance. The SIM card is valid for 100 days after its first usage. Then your card will be suspended with only incoming calls and SMS messages available for a grace period of 250 days maximum. After 250 days, it will be blocked permanently without any chance to restore it. To extend, you should recharge your account. Each €1 extends the number lifetime for another 30 days. Roaming Roaming outside Lithuania is disabled by default. To enable it, send +TRP command to number 1566 (price is €0.05). After getting a confirmation, you will be able to use your card outside Lithuania (worldwide roaming service). There are no any special roaming promotions for data in other countries, but you will be able to receive SMS outside Lithuania. Recharges You can recharge your account in different ways: * by "multiple top-up card": You can find a plastic card with special barcode in each new package. With this card you can make instant (electronic) top-up at supermarkets, kiosks and service stations. If you wish to top-up your account, give your top-up card and the required amount of money (or your credit card) to the cashier. The cashier will scan the barcode and your account will be topped-up instantly. You will be notified by SMS. The minimum top-up amount is €1. * by top-up vouchers: you can buy a top-up voucher in kiosks, supermarkets and Telia-branded shops. Dial 1544 and follow the voice menu instructions to redeem the voucher; the minimum amount is €2. Vouchers can be activated only in Lithuania. Unfortunately, you can't redeem them abroad, either by phone or online. Vouchers also have an expiry date, before which you need to activate it. * by credit card online. Extra and Ežys allow direct online recharge using credit card. You can recharge online here. Not all EU cards are accepted. Ežys 'Data feature packages' Default rate is €0.26 for 10 MB. Ežys offers the following data packages: * Night package valid (midnight - 6am) for 30 nights up to 1 TB: €0.89 - code: +AKC NAKTYS Activate selected package by texting its code to 1566. SMS costs €0.05. These packages will automatically renew, if there is enough credit. To stop, text the activation code and replace +''' sign with '-' to '''1566 (for €0.05). To avoid typing the SMS commands and SMS charges and you can use the "Mano Ežys" mobile application (Android app) for smartphones or complete those tasks online instead. Overuse or out of bundle use is charged at the default rate. Extra Outside any internet plan, mobile internet is charged by volume: 10 MB for € 0.26 The provided MB are valid until the end of the current day (at midnight). If data is used up more quickly, you will automatically get another 10 MB for € 0.26. Data feature packages These data packages can be added to Extra SIM cards valid for 30 days: Activation is by texting code to 1301 for free. Packages will auto-renew after 30 days, if there is enough credit. More info *APN: omnitel *User manual and descriptions in English: http://www.ezys.lt/en/ *Website for Ežys : http://www.ezys.lt *Website for Extra in English: https://www.telia.lt/extra/angliskai 'Pildyk ('by''' Tele2) Tele2 by the Swedish Tele2 group has average coverage in 3G (74.2% on -95 dBm signal strength) coverage map. 4G/LTE covers 95% of the population in 2016 and has been opened for prepaid. Their prepaid brand is called "Pildyk". '''Availability and start-up A new SIM card is sold for around €2 in Tele2 stores (list)and small stores all over the country like Maxima, Iki or Rimi stores. They contain the same amount. Be careful, because checking the balance by *245# and ordering packages costs €0.04. But it's also possible to do it for free by their smartphone app (Android App) or on the Internet (mano.pildyk.lt). Pildyk users can make calls for 100 days and receive calls for 180 days after the last top-up. If your account remains at 0, you will be given 80 days until the SIM expires. Recharges To add credit to your account, you can buy top-up cards (vouchers) for €3 or €5 or electronic top-up for €2, €3, €5, €10 or €15 at Tele2 outlets, Perlas lottery stores, press kiosks, supermarkets and service stations. To add funds from abroad, you can use an international credit card or PayPal through 3rd party websites like Ding or Recharge.com , which charge a service fee. 'Data feature packages' They offer different plans, but this doesn't make a difference for data. So you can stay on their standard plan and add one of these data packages: * weekends and nights: 30 nights, unlimited, €1, Code: LAISVALAIKIS Weekend and night use is every night 11pm to 5am and all day long on weekends. Text code to 1556 (for €0.05 per SMS) or go to mano.pildyk.lt to activate any data package. Weekly and monthly packages will be renewed automatically if there is enough credit. To stop text 'STOPDATA' to 1556 (for €0.05/SMS). If you don't have enough credit, you can still access narsyk.pildyk.lt to check data balances. Call and data packages * After activating any of call plan you will receive SMS offering a data packages: Call minutes can only be used in Lithuania calling to Lithuanian numbers, as well as data. Text code to 1556 (for € 0.05 per SMS) or go to mano.pildyk.lt to activate any package. More info *APN: internet.tele2.lt *Survey in English: http://www.pildyk.lt/uploads/services/pildyk_services_en.pdf *Website in Lithuanian: http://www.pildyk.lt 'Labas ('by''' Bitė) Bitė has the lowest (68.0% on -95 dBm signal strength) coverage on 3G in Lithuania. Very similar to Tele2 (74.2% on -95 dBm signal strength). Bitė's Coverage Map. They started 4G/LTE in 2015 on 800, 1800 and 2600 MHz and available on prepaid on some tariffs for more than 90% of the population so far. The prepaid line is called "Labas" ("hi"). '''Availability The prepaid SIM card can be bought at Bitė stores (list) and many more outlets like Rimi, Iki, Norma, Maxima and others where recharge vouchers can be found too for €1 or more with the same credit on. New packages come with triple-cut SIM cards (mini, micro and nano sizes), no need to cut. Labas still offers no manual, website, dashboard or system messages in any languages but Lithuanian. Roaming is active by default; you don't need to activate it. Recharges and expiration You can buy Labas top-up vouchers in kiosks, supermarkets and Bité branded phone shops. The minimum amount is €2. The voucher contains two codes (serial number and activation code) which should be dialled or texted in order to recharge your account. Labas now accepts online top-ups using credit cards (Visa or MasterCard). This is still the only way to do it from abroad. The website says that only EU cards accepted, but some other cards can be good too. Card should support 3D Secure (Verified by Visa or MasterCard SecureCode) feature. Verified in January 2017 with UK card. All Labas SIM cards valid for 5 to 7 months since last recharge. Recharges up to €5 extend the account validity term by 2 months, from €6 - to 4 months. After 2 or 4 months, a grace period of 3 months begins. During the grace period you can only receive incoming calls and SMS but can't make outgoing calls or send SMS. Recharge your account to extend its lifetime. After the grace period ends, they will terminate your subscription and block the number. You can check your account balance and expiration date by dialing *245# and pressing "call" button. It will display the actual account balance on your phone screen (USSD request). Each request costs €0.05. Use "Mano Labas" website or mobile application to check the balance for free. 'Data feature packages' These data packages on 3G and 4G/LTE can be activated: *''PARA'' (DAY) gives 'unlimited' (FUP: 5 GB, then throttled to 256 kbps) data for 24 hours: €0.58 *''SAVAITE DAUGIAU'' (WEEK PLUS) gives 1.5 GB valid for 7 days: €1.59 *''MENUO'' (MONTH) gives 1 GB: €2.45 * MENUO DAUGIAU (MONTH PLUS) gives 2.5 GB: €4.99. Unused data will roll over to next month * MENUO STIRPRIAU (STRONGER MONTH) gives 6 GB: €8.99. Unused data will roll over to next month * MENUO BERIBIS (UNLIMITED MONTH) gives "unlimited" data (FUP 30 GB, then throttled to 256 kbps): €14.99 Once you have a Labas SIM card, you just need send an SMS to 1500 to activate your data. This SMS will cost €0.05. The SMS should contain one of the words: PARA, SDAUGIAU, MENUO, MDAUGIAU, MSTIRPRIAU or MBERIBIS. If you want to cancel your internet plan, you have to send SMS message containing "INTERNETAS-" to 1500 (for €0.04). You won't lose the current data packages you have activated; they just won't be renewed. You can also try to use 1550 (free) instead of 1500 (€0.04). It might work. Also you can do everything on the self-service website mano.labas.lt for free. This social media add-on for 30 days is offered: free unlimited Facebook, WhatsApp (no VoIP) and Viber: €0.49, activation: 'TINKLAINIS' to 1500, to unsubscribe the same word followed by a dash. Many packages are discounted, if you choose a combo plan for calls and texts. More info *APN: wap.biteplius.lt *Website in Lithuanian: http://www.labas.lt 'Mezon '(by LRTC, Telecentras) The state-owned Lithuanian Radio and Television Centre (LRTC), also known as Telecentras provides telecoms services under the Mezon brand. It commercially launched of 4G/LTE services in the towns and cities of Klaipėda, Tauragė, Telšiai, Utena, Alytus and Anykščiai in 2015 and Vilnius and another 100 cites (list) in 2016 on 800, 1800 and 2600 MHz covering around 70% of population. Be aware: Mezon uses mainly WiMAX, which is not a GSM-based technology. Your own phone, router or modem will NOT work with it. You need to buy a new device like their USB modem sold at €39, which can hardly be used anywhere else. They are slowly migrating customers to 4G/LTE now selling hardware mostly on a 24-month contract. * More info in Lithuanian: http://www.mezon.lt Widerfi Category:Country Widerfi, previously called Cheap Data Communications, offers "unlimited" mobile internet for travelers visiting Lithuania. It works with your home SIM card using "Local Breakout technology" (LBO - see ARP in the Europe section). Local Breakout Technology By allowing LBO from 2014, the EU likes to improve competition. Here you can still use your old home SIM and its number for calls and texts, while switching to another operator for data services. This gives the advantage that you are still available on your old mobile number and you don't need to buy a second SIM card. So LBO can be a compromise between EU/international roaming and buying a local SIM, as it's cheaper than roaming but more expensive than a local SIM card. 'Setup instructions ' Mobile device APN settings must be changed in order to use this service once in Lithuania: # manually set mobile network to 'Bitė' # set your APN to 'euinternet' or 'widerfi' # turn on mobile data and data roaming A more detailed setup instruction can be found here. Widerfi uses the Bitė network (see Bitė above). 'Data plans ' * 1 day: €5 * 3 days: €8 * 7 days: €12 Users can get full 3G speed. 200 MB per day is offered at full speed. Once this limit is reached, fair usage policies apply and bandwidth capacity is reduced. * More info: http://widerfi.com Category:Europe Category:Tele2 Category:Telia Category:Country Category:Wimax